Para Toda la Vida
by Nonahere
Summary: -¡shikamaru no saldras si no cenas primero!- gritaba yoshino, shikaku desde el marco de la cocina reia ante tal esena, ¿por que ella se comportaba asi?, ¿celos de madre?, -¿por que no tuvimos mas hijos?- -nunca es tarde... ShikaYoshi Lemon- leve ShikaTema


Ok, nuevo one-shot, esta vez Shika/Yoshi, hay muy pocos pero me encanta esta pareja aunque aparezcan muy poco en la serie.

Leve Shikatema, espero que les guste.

X

X

X

-Shikamaru, baja a comer, no saldrás de esta casa hasta que hayamos cenado en familia, ¡¿entendiste?-

-¡ya voy mama!-

Yoshino terminaba de hacer la cena, Shikaku la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina y escuchaba a su hijo corretear de un lado a otro en el segundo piso, aquella situación le divertía mucho.

-¿de que te ríes Shikaku?-comento su esposa, visiblemente molesta.

-de nada, estaba viendo lo hermosa que eres- Yoshino volvió su atención a la cena que ya echaba vapor, ignorando por completo a su marido, pero en realidad se giro para que el no pudiera ver su sonrojo, ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad siguiera sonrojándose por cosas tan simples que él le decía?.

-eso o te salvara de poner la mesa Shikaku, acerca lo necesario por favor-

-de acuerdo-Shikaku se acerco a poner la mesa mientras reía aun por la reacción de su mujer, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que seguía sonrojada.

-¡Shikamaru baja ya!, ¡no te irás in cenar!-

Shikamaru bajo cinco minutos después cuando sus padres ya estaban cenando, se sentó, agradeció por la comida y comenzó a comer.

-me serviste mucho mama, te dije que saldría hoy-

-pues cena primero y después te puedes ir-

Su mujer aun estaba enojada, Shikamaru miro a su padre esperando el por qué de su enojo pero a cambio solo obtuvo una sonrisita, enfadado Shikamaru comió lo más rápido que pudo y se puso en pie, sus padres aun no terminaban y su madre lo miraba molesto.

-¿no podrías esperar a que acabemos nosotros Shikamaru?-

-no mama lo siento, dejen los trastes ahí, los lavare cuando regrese, llegare tarde, _"si es que llego"- _Shikamaru sonrió, dejo su plato en el lava trastes y le dio un beso a su madre que se notaba que estaba molesta, a su padre una seña con la mano, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El resto de la cena trascurrió tranquila y en silencio, Shikaku miraba a su mujer de vez en cuando y notaba lo molesta que estaba, más de lo normal, desde hace una semana que su mujer estaba de malas todo el tiempo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ahora mismo lo averiguaría.

Al terminar la cena, Yoshino recogió los platos y fue a lavarlos, resignada a que su hijo ya no lo haría, Shikaku la miraba de nuevo desde el marco de la puerta, ella tallaba con fuerza los trastes que de seguro ya estarían limpios.

-¿Por qué no dejas eso ahí?, Shikamaru los lavara cuando regrese-

-no, está bien, yo lavo-respondió tranquila aunque Shikaku sabía que estaba muy molesta.

-y…¿ya me vas a decir?-

-¿decirte que Shikaku?-

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta?-

-por nada, no estoy molesta- ella siguió lavando los trastes ignorando que su esposo caminaba hacia ella, solo se dio cuenta cuando dos brazos la cubrían abrazándola.

Él le comenzó a besar el cuello y ella reaccionando a las caricias soltó el plato que traía entre sus manos intentando no romperlo, después sujeto las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

-Shikaku, estoy ocupada-dijo claramente, esperando que su esposo la dejara terminar de limpiar, no le gustaba que su casa estuviera sucia.

-y molesta, ¿Por qué?

-¡no estoy molesta!-

Shikaku giro a su esposa hasta que quedaron frente a frente, ella miraba a un lado tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su esposo, pero le fue imposible, el era muy fuerte.

-llevas una semana, una semana completa molesta, y especialmente con Shikamaru, ¿hizo algo malo y yo no me entere?-

-no, Shikamaru no hizo nada-

Ella resignada se recargo en el pecho de su esposo, escuchando sus latidos, sonrió al notar como se le aceleraba el corazón a su esposo, el le besaba en la cabeza, era mucho más alto.

-¿entonces?- pregunto Shikaku conociendo a su esposa, sabía que ella no tardaría en hablarle.

-Shikamaru ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros, ¿te has dado cuenta que salió con prisa hoy?, ni siquiera quería cenar con nosotros-

-¿y sabes por qué?-

-claro que lo sé, desde que esa chica de la arena vino a konoha pasa todo el día con ella, olvidando a su familia, se arregla y se pone colonia antes de salir, es lógico a lo que va ¿no?-

-si, entonces, ahí está el asunto, estas celosa-

-¡claro que no!- Yoshino se quiso separar, pero su esposo se lo impidió, la recargo en la encimera de la cocina y puso sus manos a los costados encerrándola.

-si, claro que si, estas celosa porque esa chica te roba la atención de tu hijo-Shikaku rio pero antes de que su mujer le pudiera contestar el la beso, un beso suave que fue bien aceptado, después se separaron y ella de nuevo lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

-¿Por qué no tuvimos más hijos Shikaku?-

-mmm….porque tengo una mujer muy problemática, y con un hijo como Shikamaru me basta y sobra-

-Shikaku….-

-está bien mujer, sabes que simplemente no se dio la oportunidad de tener otro hijo, pero ya sabes, nunca es tarde-

-¿qu….?-

Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar Shikaku la cargo en brazos y la subió a la encimera dejando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su esposo que aprovecho y metió sus manos bajo el vestido verde de su mujer, Yoshino gimió en sus labios cuando las manos de el llegaron a su punto mas sensible.

-shika…Shikaku….ya basta, no estés jugando-pudo decir, recobrando un poco el aliento, ahora su esposo le besaba el cuelo haciendo al lado la cadena con el símbolo del clan Nara que colgaba de su cuello.

-no estoy jugando….¿no crees que te deseo?-el le miro, ella sumisa dejo que su esposo le desatara el obi de la yukata.

-si…si, por que yo también te deseo a ti-

-¿ya ves?, entonces deja de reclamar y déjame hacer, guarda silencio-

Mas que una petición fue una orden, orden que ella acepto sumisa, odiaba ser tan débil frente a el cuando su esposo se ponía juguetón, el deslizo el yukata por los hombros de su mujer y comenzó a besarle los pechos por encima de su bracier, los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, era imposible guardar silencio cuando Shikaku la tocaba, la volvía loca.

-shika….aquí no, puede llegar Shikamaru-

-olvídate de Shikamaru, no creo que regrese, debe estar haciendo lo mismo con su novia-

-¡Shikaku!-

-vamos mujer, es verdad, ya esta grandecito-

-tiene 17-

-a los 16 tu y yo…-

-¡cállate!-

Por respuesta obtuvo una risita, después su esposo la complació, la tomo en brazos y la subió por las escaleras mientras ella seguía besándole el cuello y jugueteando con su arete, ella también conocía sus punto débiles y los aprovecharía.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación el se aseguro de cerrar a puerta con seguro y dejo a su mujer en la cama, subió en ella y la beso de nuevo en los labios, Yoshino pudo sentir la dura erección de su esposo golpeando contra su vientre y sin perder tiempo comenzó a moverse rozándose con él, que no tardo en comenzar a jadear.

La ropa rápidamente sobro, ambos quedaron desnudos y en una oportunidad que tuvo, Yoshino apago la luz, ahora ambos cuerpos eran solo iluminados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Shikaku gruño cuando se vio en la oscuridad aunque sabia perfectamente que a ella le gustaba así, simplemente con tacto y sus otros sentidos, pero para el no era necesario verla, conocía el cuerpo de su mujer a la perfección, cada curva, cada valle, cada centímetro estaba grabado en su memoria.

Ella dejo salir un gemido de satisfacción al sentir a su esposo dentro, deslizándose deliciosamente y comenzando el vaivén de caderas, ella simplemente se aferro a su espalda mientras él la sujetaba de las caderas atrayéndola mas y mas a el, si es que eso fuera posible.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, en un gemido suave que el silencio con sus labios ella termino, un poco después ella sintió un cálido liquido en su interior y después de unos segundos de relax el se quito de encima y se acostó al lado sin dejar de abrazarla, se cubrieron con la cobija y esperaron a que sus respiraciones se regularan.

Shikaku acaricio el cabello de su mujer que ahora estaba todo revuelto, aun a oscuras pudo ver como ella sonreía ante las caricias, ella lo abrazaba y descansaba en su pecho, Shikaku le beso en el cuello mientras ella le acariciaba los brazos, escucho una leve risa.

-¿de que te ríes mujer?-

-tu barba, me haces cosquillas-

-mmm…puedo quitármela-

-no, así me gusta cómo te ves- una risa mas, Shikaku se acostó por completo, ella le abrazo de nuevo y atraves de su pecho podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su esposo, ella seguía acariciando su pecho, ya mas tranquila, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, descansando, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-sabes Yoshino, pronto Shikamaru se ira de casa, tendrá una familia y lo veremos cada vez menos-

-ya lo se…esta creciendo-

-así pasa…¿pero sabes algo?-Yoshino le miro, esperando respuesta-aunque eso suceda, tu nunca vas a estar sola, porque yo voy a estar contigo, para toda la vida-

-para toda la vida….y también en la muerte, de mi no te salvas Shikaku-

El rio ante lo posesiva que era su mujer y en un simple beso lleno de amor reafirmaron su promesa de vivir juntos eternamente, amándose.

X

X

Wiiiii!

En estos días mi inspiración anda muy hiperactiva.

Es el primero Shika/Yoshi que escribo, creo que me resulto fácil debido al parecido entre el Shikatema, y como siempre, en cada fic que escribo un poco de Shikatema no puede faltar.

Espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió una Yoshino celosa al ver un programa de TV, espero que halla quedado bien.

¿merece comentarios?


End file.
